When raising an animal whether to simply enjoy as a pet or for more complicated husbandry purposes, it is a common occurrence for an animal owner to need to administer medication to the animal(s). This task is even more common for veterinarians who must routinely administer medications to animals during treatment. Unfortunately, the act of orally administering medication to animals is difficult at best and can often cause discomfort or even harm to the animals. This is because; the animal, like many humans, may negatively react to the forced oral administration of medication. In such circumstances, it is not uncommon for damage to occur to the medication, the medication delivery device and/or injury to be caused to the individual administering the medication.
Therefore, a need has arisen to provide a way to deliver medication orally to an animal without the fear of damage or injury to the person or animal, medication or delivery device. Specifically, there is a need to provide a single delivery device that is capable of administering oral medication in pill form of multiple sizes and volumes. The present invention fulfills this need.